Harry Potter et la Chambre de Gryffondor
by Space girl2
Summary: Auteurs: Space girl et Sirius Potter. Harry entre dans sa 6e année à Poudlard, bien des surprises l'attendent! Chapitre 3 Updated!
1. Le Test

**Titre:** Harry Potter et la Chambre de Gryffondor

**Auteurs:** Space girl et Sirius Potter

**Description:** Harry entre dans sa 6e année à Poudlard, bien des surprises l'attendent! (une plus grande et plus complète viendra)

**

* * *

**

Le temps était calme et sec à Privet Drive. La plupart des habitants de la rue étaient dans leur maison, essayant d'être plus au frais. Un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans était étendu dans l'herbe, à l'arrière du numéro 4. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait à ce qui était arrivé, 3 semaines plus tôt, au Département des Mystères. Il pensait à son parrain, qui était mort durant la bataille, il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir cru que son rêve était vrai, malgré ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, il pensait toujours que Sirius était mort par sa faute. Il avait mal, très mal, son parrain lui manquait énormément. Il repensait aussi à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, à propos de la prophétie, de Voldemort et de l'arme qu'il avait en lui contre lui. Il pensait à ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas connus ou presque. Et maintenant, Sirius était partit à son tour.

Il observa le ciel et vit un hibou s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa chambre et y entrer. Il entra donc dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre. Le hibou avait déposé deux lettres sur son bureau et buvait un peu d'eau dans l'abreuvoir d'Hedwige, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il ramassa les lettres et les retourna, elles portaient toutes les deux le sceau du ministère de la magie. Soudain, son visage s'illumina quelque peu, il avait complètement oublié que les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s devaient arriver au début du mois de juillet. Il ouvrit donc la première enveloppe et y trouva 2 parchemins. Il prit le premier qui était un mot des examinateurs :

« Cher Mr. Potter,

Voici les résultats de vos B.U.S.E.s. Vous avez assez bien réussit et les commentaires généraux des examinateurs sont qu'ils ont été très impressionnés par vos performances. Dans votre lettre de Poudlard, vous recevrez un formulaire à remplir afin de choisir vos cours pour l'année à venir. Vous avez de grandes qualités et un avenir très prometteur. Les examinateurs sont d'accord pour dire que vous feriez un très bon Auror, mais que vous avez beaucoup d'autres possibilités devant vous. Vos résultats se trouvent ci-joint. Bonne chance dans vos cours niveau A.S.P.I.C.s!

Cordialement vôtre,

Griselda Marchebank,

Directrice de l'Académie des Examinateurs magiques.

P.S. : Mes sympathies pour votre parrain!»

Harry était impatient de savoir ses notes, les commentaires que lui avait mit le Professeur Marchebank lui avaient redonné espoir. Il s'empressa donc de prendre le second parchemin de l'enveloppe. Tandis qu'il regardait ses résultats, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Résultats des B.U.S.E.s, Mr. Harry Potter

Défense contre les forces du mal : O Note : Mention d'honneur pour votre excellente performance parfaite et votre Patronus!

Sorts et Enchantements : O

Histoire de la magie : P

Divination : P

Soins aux créatures magique : O

Métamorphose : E

Botanique : E

Astronomie : A

Potions : O- (son sourire s'élargit encore plus en lisant ça, il s'imagina la tête que Rogue ferait en le voyant entrer dans son cours en début d'année)

Vous avez donc obtenu 10 B.U.S.E.s, le 10e étant votre mention d'honneur. »

Harry était très content, il avait réussit à obtenir 10 B.U.S.E.s sur 12 (les mentions d'honneur donnait un B.U.S.E. bonus) et il pourrait suivre tout les cours dont il avait besoin pour devenir Auror! Entre temps, trois autres hiboux étaient arrivés, il reconnut immédiatement le plus petit des trois, s'était Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il y en avait un qui semblait pressé de partir, il détacha donc sa lettre en premier et celui-ci prit son envol. Il détacha ensuite les lettres des pattes des deux autres hiboux, non sans difficulté avec Coq, il ne connaissait pas du tout le troisième. Il prit tout d'abord la première lettre et la retourna pour l'ouvrir, elle portait le sceau de Poudlard, il remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus pesante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il prit le premier parchemin.

« Bonjour Mr. Potter,

Nous vous annonçons que la rentrée se fera normalement, le 1er septembre, à 11:00 précises, au quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures nécessaires pour votre 6e année, tenir compte des cours que vous choisirez. Vous trouverez également un formulaire à remplir et à nous retourner le plus tôt possible où vous nous indiquerez les cours que vous désirez suivre l'année prochaine ainsi que vos résultats obtenus à vos B.U.S.E.s dans ces matières.

Ensuite, vous savez que Miss Jonhson a terminé ses études l'année dernière et qu'il faut donc un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous donne le poste et vous reprenez votre poste d'attrapeur. Vous devrez donc, au début de l'année, trouver des remplaçants pour les postes vides.

Et finalement, après en avoir longuement discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons convenu que votre expérience et ce que vous avez vécu vous ont donné une maturité très avancée pour votre âge, que vous avez un bon sens des responsabilités et que vous semblez être capable d'en encaisser plus que vous n'en avez l'air. Nous désirons donc vous remettre l'insigne de Préfet en Chef, que vous trouverez ci-joint dans l'enveloppe avec votre écusson à mettre sur votre robe de Quidditch. Le 1er septembre, vous devrez vous rendre dans le wagon des Préfets afin de donner les instructions de début d'année aux autres préfets. Ils auront à faire des rondes de temps en temps dans les couloirs du train. Ils ne peuvent retirer aucun point, mais peuvent donner des retenues. Pendant l'année, les préfets auront des réunions une fois par semaine. Le soir, ceux-ci devront patrouiller dans l'école par tours. Vous devrez arranger l'horaire des patrouilles avec la préfète en chef. À partir de cette année, les préfets en chef auront le droit de retirer des points quand ils jugent que la situation l'exige. Vous devrez guider et diriger les autres préfets. La préfète en chef sera toujours là pour vous aider et répondre à vos questions. Les préfets seront également invités à aider à la préparation des événements et des fêtes pendant l'année, mais également des quelques bals qui seront organisés au cours de l'année. Vous devrez également aider les professeurs et membres du personnel au besoin.

Finalement, après discussion avec le ministère, nous avons décidé de baisser la limite d'âge pour la restriction de l'usage de la magie par les sorciers des premier cycle à après leurs B.U.S.E.s. Vous pourrez donc passer votre permis de transplanage également. La loi vient de passer aujourd'hui même. Vous avez le droit d'en faire devant vos moldus, mais n'en abusez pas.

En espérant que vous passez de belles vacances et au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée,

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard »

Harry dû relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant de réaliser. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve et que les écussons y étaient bel et bien, et ceux-ci en tombèrent. Le badge de Capitaine était simplement un grand « C » couleur or. Il le contempla un instant, puis prit le second, c'était un écusson semblable à celui des préfets, mais, à la place du « P » il y avait écrit « PEC » et en dessous, Préfet en chef et au lieu de l'insigne de sa maison, il y avait les armoiries de Poudlard. Il n'en revenait pas!

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre de Ron.

« Salut Harry!

J'espère que les moldus ne t'ont pas trop fait souffrir. De mon côté, mes parents voyagent beaucoup pour des réunions de l'ordre et autres, Fred et Georges ont toujours autant de succès dans leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes et Percy est revenu s'excuser auprès des mes parents et de la famille ainsi qu'auprès de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. J'ai maintenant une nouvelle à t'annoncer : nous viendrons te chercher ce soir à 17h, renvoie-nous Coq avec la réponse de tes moldus, nous viendrons te chercher qu'ils veuillent ou non. Nous viendrons en voiture, nous avons prit un rendez-vous pour ce soir au ministère afin que nous allions passer notre permis de transplanage, nous irons donc chercher Hermione en remontant vers Londres. Pour le reste, j'ai obtenu 8 B.U.S.E.s, je ne connais pas encore les résultats d'Hermione, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Dans ta réponse, dit-moi combien tu en as obtenu! Demain soir il y aura également une cérémonie en ton honneur et en l'honneur de Sirius au ministère. Les funérailles de Sirius auront lieu au début du mois d'août.

À ce soir,

Ron »

Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans le salon où son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient.

-Oncle Vernon, puis-je aller chez mon ami Ron pour le reste des vacances?

Voyant le regard de son oncle qui voulait sûrement dire non, il rajouta :

-Je peux toujours écrire aux gens qui étaient à la gare! Ils se feront un plaisir de débarquer ici!

-Bon, ça va tu peux y aller.

Harry remonta donc dans sa chambre, prit une plume et un hibou et répondit à Ron qu'il pouvait venir, il lui dit également qu'il lui gardait la surprise de ses résultats pour ce soir. Il fit ses bagages d'un petit coup de baguette magique, comme l'avait fait Tonks l'été précédent, mais mieux rangé. Quand il eut finit de rassembler toutes ses affaires, il était rendu 16h. Il ouvrit donc la dernière lettre, il ne connaissait pas l'écriture, mais elle était très soignée et très belle.

« Cher Harry, tu ne me connais pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder, ce soir en fait. Je me présente, je suis Galadriel Black, dame de la Lorien, je suis une elfe du royaume Silvestre, si tu connais les récits de la terre du milieu. Je suis ta marraine et épouse de Sirius Black. Nous avons eu 2 enfants jumeaux du même âge que toi, Sélia et Nearim Black, qui sont, eux, à moitié elfe, et qui ont très hâte de te connaître. Nous sommes revenus en Angleterre afin de remplir quelques papiers et autres pour ton parrain et pour y rester, Sélia et Nearim rentreront donc à Poudlard l'année prochaine en 6e année. Molly ne sait pas que nous venons, nous désirons lui faire une surprise, alors ne lui en parle pas! Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, nous aurons l'occasion de parler plus ce soir.

À ce soir,

Galadriel Black,

Dame de la Lorien. »

Harry sauta de joie, puis il décida de ranger toutes ses lettres dans sa valise. Il remarqua qu'il en avait oublié une, il l'ouvrit donc, celle-ci venait du ministère et l'invitait à la cérémonie du lendemain soir. Il était rendu 16h55. Il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de ranger ses insignes, il décida donc de les épingler sur son gilet pour faire la surprise à Ron et Hermione. Il prit sa baguette, fit léviter sa valise et la cage de sa chouette et descendit en bas, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, fit redescendre ses valises par terre, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la maison et aller attendre Ron dehors, l'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

-Comment oses-tu te servir de ta… chose dans ma maison! Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser, tu te ferais renvoyer de Poudlard!

-Eh bien justement, le règlement a changé, on a maintenant le droit après notre 5e année. Donc alors Adieu!

Et il franchit pour la dernière fois le seuil de la porte des Dursley, en effet l'été suivant il serait majeur dans le monde des sorciers et pourrait aller vivre ailleurs. Il entendit une voiture arriver, puis il la vit, elle entra dans la cours. Mr. Weasley en sortit avec Ron, ils hissèrent les bagages de Harry dans la valise de la voiture et repartirent, sans jeter un seul regard à l'arrière. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry pour lui parler, et, en voyant ses insignes, resta bouche bée.

-Tu… tu…

-Oui, j'ai été nommé préfet en chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, j'avais oublié de mettre mes insignes dans ma valise alors je les ai épinglés! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop!

-Oh, non non, félicitations vieux! Tu les méritais ces badges et beaucoup plus que moi, je te l'assure! Il avait l'air vraiment sincère en disant ça et Harry lui sourit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Hermione, ils descendirent et cognèrent à la porte, ce fut elle qui leur ouvrit. Elle sauta dans les bras de Ron et vint pour sauter dans les bras de Harry quand elle s'arrêta soudain.

-Félicitations Harry! Je savais que tu les aurais! J'ai eu celui de Préfète en chef, elle lui montra son insigne épingler sur sa robe de sorcière.

Ils allèrent dire au chauffeur de mener les bagages au Terrier, avant qu'elle ne partent, ils prirent leur robe de Poudlard puis entrèrent à l'intérieur. En effet, ils se rendaient au ministère par la poudre de cheminette. Ils mirent donc leur robe, épinglèrent leurs insignes et partirent pour le ministère. Harry partit le premier et arriva dans l'Atrium, il se tassa pour laisser passer les autres en regardant autour de lui. L'Atrium avait reprit son aspect normal depuis les événements de la mi-juin, les statues de l'elfe, du sorcier et de la sorcière, du centaure et du gobelin étaient de nouveau debout dans la fontaine de la fraternité magique et les jets d'eau s'écoulaient toujours, Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur, revenir ici lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant. En passant devant la fontaine et en voyant l'écriteau :

« Les sommes récoltées dans la fontaine de la fraternité magique seront intégralement versées à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste »

Ils se promirent que s'ils réussissaient à passer leur test de transplanage, ils y mettraient chacun 5 gallions.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du sorcier vigile pour enregistrer leur baguette, puis passèrent les portes, appuyèrent sur le bouton pour monter et entrèrent dedans, plusieurs personnes entrèrent avec eux également. Mr. Weasley appuya sur le bouton 6, le 6e étage était celui du département des transports magiques. L'ascenseur commença à descendre lentement, bientôt, ils arrivèrent à un nouvel étage, une voix raisonna annonçant : « Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des lignes britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus. » Quelques personnes descendirent et d'autres entrèrent, puis l'ascenseur repartit, Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient de plus en plus à se sentir nerveux, le prochain niveau était le leur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau, la voix s'éleva à nouveau : « Niveau 6, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. »

Ils descendirent de l'ascenseur et se trouvèrent dans un couloir blanc, où il y avait plusieurs fenêtres, Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'elles étaient enchantées. Mr. Weasley les mena à travers le couloir, puis ils tournèrent un coin, s'avancèrent encore, puis tournèrent un dernier coin et avancèrent jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était écrit : « Centre d'essai de transplanage ». Harry sentit son ventre se serrer. Ils entrèrent, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce qui semblait être une salle d'attente, au fond se trouvaient plusieurs portes et à leur droite un bureau où une sorcière était et écrivait des choses dans son carnet. Il y avait quelques sorciers dans la salle déjà. Ils se rendirent vers le bureau, la jeune sorcière leva la tête vers eux et leur sourit.

-Vos noms s'il vous plaît.

-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit Harry.

Machinalement, le regard de la sorcière se porta sur la cicatrice de Harry, celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise, mais la sorcière détourna rapidement le regard et lui sourit.

-Très bien, vous allez passer dans 5 minutes, Mr Potter vous irez dans la porte numéro 6, Mrs Granger vous irez dans la porte numéro 7 et Mr. Weasley vous irez dans la porte numéro 8. Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer! Bonne chance!

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des chaises, il y avait une petite music détendante dans la pièce. Harry regarda les autres sorciers qui étaient présent et vit Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux de leurs camarades de classe, ils allèrent leur dirent bonjour et discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent devant eux et que d'autres personnes en sortent, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui leur avait été assignée. Harry entra dans la pièce numéro 6. C'était un petit bureau, il y avait un bureau au centre derrière lequel était assit un jeune sorcier, celui-ci sourit à Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

-Bien, je suis John White et je vais être ton examinateur. Je suppose que tu dois être Harry Potter? Harry acquiesça. Bien enchanté, Harry. Je suis donc ici pour t'apprendre à transplaner et à la fin de la séance, tu auras à transplaner à un endroit, je te suivrai pour voir si tu as bien fait ça. Bien, alors pour transplaner, c'est un peu comme la poudre de cheminette, mais tu dois penser fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller et à t'y déplacer, ne pense à rien d'autre en même temps, car ça pourrait tourner mal! Si tu connais l'endroit de vue, tu peux être plus précis en imaginant l'endroit exact. Nous allons donc faire un essai dans ce bureau, essai de transplaner derrière moi, pour voir.

Harry se concentra fort sur transplaner derrière Mr. White et à s'y déplacer, tout en vidant ses pensées de toutes choses. Il se sentit soudain transporter et il réapparut immédiatement en arrière de Mr. White, à l'endroit exact où il voulait atterrir. Il sourit à lui-même, ce n'était pas si difficile!

-Excellent! Peu de gens réussissent du premier coup! On va faire encore quelques essais et tu pourras ensuite faire ton évaluation.

Ils firent donc quelques autres essais que Harry réussit tous, puis :

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons passer à l'évaluation, j'aimerais que tu atterrisses hum… devant le banc en fasse de chez Fleury et Botts, du côté gauche du banc, fasse à la boutique.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra très fort en vidant son esprit, puis se concentra sur le côté gauche du banc devant Chez Fleury et Botts, la librairie du chemin de traverse. Il se sentit transporté et se retrouva aussitôt devant Chez Fleury et Botts, devant le banc, à gauche et regardait la boutique, il se sourit à lui-même et se tourna, l'examinateur était juste à côté de lui et lui souriait, il avait transplané en même temps que lui, à côté de lui.

-Excellent! Vous méritez même une mention d'honneur! Retournons dans le bureau!

Ils retransplanèrent dans le bureau, puis Mr. White sortit de son bureau une carte qu'il enchanta pour la rendre officielle et y mettre les infos sur Harry et une petite photo de lui. Ces cartes ne pouvaient être utilisées illégalement, car elles avaient un sort qui empêchait tout personne qui n'en était pas le propriétaire initial de pouvoir l'utiliser ou la prendre. Mr. White la lui tendit et Harry la prit, il affichait un grand sourire, il avait réussit!

-Voilà votre permis, félicitations! Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de dons et une bonne puissance magique!

Harry rougit au compliment.

-Merci.

-De rien. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que vous alliez rejoindre vos amis. Au revoir Harry Potter!

-Au revoir Mr. White, dit Harry.

Il sortit dans la sale d'attente. Ron et Hermione sortirent presque en même temps que lui, un sourire au visage. Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers Mr. Weasley, tout trois avaient le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'en conclu que vous avez réussi?

-Oui! Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Félicitations à vous trois.

Seamus et Dean arrivèrent derrière eux.

-On a réussit! Dit Dean.

-Nous aussi! Lança Harry. J'ai même eu une mention d'honneur!

-Hé Harry, Hermione, vous êtes préfets en chef! Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient choisit que parmis les préfets de 7e année!

-Ils ont fait une exception, ce sera la deuxième fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un élève non préfet soit devenu préfet en chef, le 1er étant le père même de Harry et la 1re fois que des préfets en chef seront choisit en 6e année. Je l'ai lut dans l'histoire de Poudlard! Dit Hermione.

-Félicitation! Et pour ton poste de capitaine aussi Harry!

-Merci, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Ils discutèrent un peu, parlant Quidditch et qui serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puis se dirent au revoir.

-Bien, je crois que Molly et les autres nous attendent pour fêter tout ça! On va donc transplaner au terrier!

Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il allait voir sa marraine et les 2 enfants de Sirius ce soir! Ils transplanèrent donc au Terrier, ils avaient tous atterrit au salon. Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, Mondingus, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Molly, Charlie et Bill étaient là, ils vinrent les accueillir et les féliciter. Soudain, on sonna à la porte d'entrée, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall et ouvrirent la porte, une elfe se tenait là, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds un peu frisés, des yeux d'un très beau vert bleus, elle paraissait assez jeune, mais vu que les elfes sont immortel, c'est normal. À côté d'elle se trouvaient 2 jeunes elfes, adolescents d'environ 16 ans, un gars et une fille qui se ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient des cheveux blonds, comme leur mère, mais en même temps les cheveux longs et lisses de leur père. Ils avaient les yeux bleus verts de leur mère, mais tout le reste ressemblait d'une façon frappante à Sirius, leur expression, leur visage, la forme de leurs yeux, leur bouche, leur nez, tout! Ils ont également son charme, pensa Harry. Ceux-ci entrèrent pour saluer tout le monde qui étaient surprit de les voir, mais quand ils libérèrent l'entrée, tout le monde resta bouche bée, 3 autres personnes se trouvaient là.

**

* * *

**

Voilà notre premier chapitre. Reviewez-nous!

Bisous!

Space et Sirius -xxx-


	2. Le récit des Potter

**Note des auteurs (ou plus particulièrement d'une des auteurs qui sert également de bêta-reader à la fic :p) :** _Space girl :_ Désolée pour le retard, j'ai manquer de temps pour relire le chapitre et le corriger, s'est Sirius qui l'a écrit et ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que je l'avais, alors tout est de ma faute, ne le blâmez pas ! Donc tout comme mes autres fics, j'ai manqué de temps. Mais voici enfin le 2e chapitre, révisé et corrig ! Le 3e chapitre est en cours d'écriture et est déjà bien avancé, mais je dois le taper à l'ordinateur avant de pouvoir le compléter. Il devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, je vous le promets !

**Auteurs, Titre : **se référer au premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques personnages comme Sélia et Nearim Black qui appartiennent à Space girl, Galadriel qui appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Emily Potter qui appartient à Space girl et Sirius Potter. Ainsi que l'histoire comme telle qui nous appartient, sauf quelques petites choses que nous prenons dans les rumeurs du 6e tome et les interviews avec J.K. Rowling.

**_Chapitre 2: Retour Surprise ou Le récit des Potter_**

Tous les membres réunis au Terrier fixaient Mr Weasley, entrer au Terrier avec Galadriel et ses 2 elfes du même age que Harry, Sélia et Nearim, accompagné aussi de Dumbledore. Harry sursauta en voyant Sélia et rougit de gêne et d'angoisse. Les trois elfes passèrent au salon, Mrs Weasley préparait quelques petits gâteaux et Lupin discutait avec Mr Weasley, qui était arrivé avec Galadriel en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux noir, plats, un peu dépeigner. Elle avait un jean bleu et un petit T-shirt a la façon « Moldus ».Une chose qui était surprenante aux yeux de Harry, elle aussi avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, à la même place où Harry avait la sienne. Une chose était sur, Ron la trouvait de son goût, il l'admira autant que Harry admirait Sélia. Tout le monde se réunit au salon. Sélia, Nearim et Galadriel s'assirent sur le sofa que Tonks et Maugrey leur avaient cédé. Lupin, lui, s'assit à côté d'elle et assit la petite fille en face de Harry. C'était comme si il se voyait dans le miroir, sauf la version au féminin. Tout le monde était assit dans le salon. Une grande discussion éclata entre les quelques membres de l'Ordre présent dans le Terrier et Galadriel .La plupart des question qui sortirent des bouches étaient du style « depuis quand étiez-vous avec Sirius ? » ou encore « Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais manifestée ? ». Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient très absorbés par cette conversation. Pendant quelques minutes, le sujet de conversation était visé sur Galadriel et ses 2 elfes. Mais Lupin changea le sujet de la conversation et le détourna sur la jeune fille inconnue de tous.

-Je pense qu'il est temps, pour moi de vous dévoiler tous, particulièrement toi Harry, ce que moi et Sirius vous cachions, avoua-t-il. James et Lily, ont mis au monde Harry, qui aujourd'hui ignore encore son propre secret.

Harry, surpris, se demandait ce que Lupin voulait dire par son propre secret et resta les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Harry, le nom de Emily Potter ne te dire rien ?

-Non, avoua Harry. Si c'est elle, enchanté, dit-il à la jeune fille en face de lui.

-Harry, Emily est ta sœur.

-MA SOEUR, cria Harry.

-Sa sœur, répeta le reste.

-Ta sœur jumelle pour être juste.

-Ca ne se peut pas! Je n'ai aucune sœur.

-En fait, Harry, quand Hagrid t'a amené chez ton oncle et ta tante, il n'a pas trouver ta sœur dans les débris de la maison. Il t'a donc ramené seul chez les moldus, expliqua Dumbledore. Donc, Sirius la amenée chez lui, mais avec 2 jeunes elfes du même âge qu'elle, il était difficile d'élever Emily avec Nearim et Sélia, donc Lupin qui s'en est chargé.

-Pourquoi il ne lui a pas avouer qu'il avait une sœur quand il enseignait a Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

Lupin resta bouche bée.

-Allez, répondez-moi.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire une minute, cria Harry, un peu fatigué des questions de Hermione.

-Allons allons, Harry, dit Dumbledore, calme toi un peu, ne perd pas patience.

Hermione, déconcertée, partit en courant vers l'escalier. Ginny la regarda partir avec une expression de culpabilité et désira la suive, mais heurta Nearim qui lui aussi s'était levé. À ce moment-là, Sélia ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu devrais aller la voir, dit-elle à Harry.

Puis, elle monta rejoindre son frère, Ron fit de même en la suivant. Harry resta donc seul, dans le salon avec les frères Weasley. Charlie et Bill discutèrent avec la bande d'adulte, tandis que Fred et George faisaient éclater des pétards dans la cours. Harry finit par céder à la culpabilité et alla rejoindre les autres.

Dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione était étendue sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller, à pleurer, Ginny essayant de la consoler, Ron essayant de la raisonner, de la convaincre que ce que Harry lui avait dit n'était qu'une erreur. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Ron se précipita sur lui.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, cria Ron.

-Lupin avait sûrement ses raisons de me cacher que j 'avais une sœur. Si il n'a pas dit pourquoi c'est sûrement pour épargner les détails.

-Hermione a essayé de bien faire, elle voulait seulement savoir pourquoi il avait garder le secret depuis 16 ans. Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir avoué quatre ans plus tôt, dit Ginny.

-Elle en cherche toujours.

Un long silence fut erroné par des pas qui venaient du couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Emily apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi. Je comprends que tu as eu un choc. J'ai vécu dans la même situation que toi, avoua Emily avec une petite voix d'ange.

-JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE.

Pour la première fois Sélia et Nearim intervinrent.

-C'est quoi cette attitude. C'est ta sœur enfin, depuis 16 ans vous avez été séparés, expliqua Sélia. Rend-toi a l'évidence.

Hermione continua de pleurer dans les oreillers. Harry se sentait coupable .Il jeta un coup d'œil a Emily. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un cria, comme un appel a l'aide.

-Qui s'est, demanda Hermione.

-On dirait ma mère, répondit Ron, horrifié.

Emily, Nearim et Sélia accompagnés de Ginny descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Harry Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la chambre, seuls .Au rez-de-chaussée, ils savaient qu'une réunion de l'Ordre avait lieue et que Ginny, Sélia, Emily et Nearim allaient déranger la réunion.

-Mais s'est évident. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, avoua Ron en se frappant la tête. Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre en discrétion, sans les déranger, comme si on les espionnait.

-On pourrait prendre ma cape.

-Les gars, de toute façon, vous savez bien que Maugrey voit à travers les capes d'invisibilité. De plus, ils vont revenir, ta mère Ron va les remonter en pleine réunion.

-J'y vais pareil. Je n'aurai qu'à rester dans les marches sans trop me faire voir.

Puis il sortit. Ron et Hermione suivirent.

Harry resta dans les marches de l'escalier à l'étage, accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Tout les trois regardèrent d'une petite surface libre pour voir ce qui se passait. Toute la gang était dans un troupeau aux alentours de la porte, sans bouger, sauf Dumbledore qui buvait son thé, tranquilement, dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ginny, intriguée.

La foule se dissipa de la porte. Derrière la porte se tenait une femme aux cheveux auburn, dont les yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et très jolie aux yeux de Harry. À coté d'elle se tenait un homme grand et mince, avec des cheveux noirs très décoiffés. Personne ne pouvait le croire, ni Harry, ni Emily .Tout le monde se pinça pour voir si il rêvait ou si s'était bel et bien la réalité.

-Lily??? Lily Evans, balbutia Lupin.

-James, balbutia à son tour Tonks.

Les jeunes gens sourirent et approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas mort, demanda Maugrey.

-Nous, mort, répondit Lily, vous nous en apprenez une bonne. A voilà notre puce.

Lily entra dans la maison en fonçant directement sur Emily et l'étreignit tellement fort qu'elle l'étouffa. Harry regarda la scène. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Il pourra enfin quitter les étés d'enfer chez les Dursley, quitter les vacances de Noël à Poudlard à endurer Malefoy. Finalement, les jeunes gens passèrent au salon. Mrs Weasley apporta de petites gâteries, bonbons et gâteaux, sur une petite table de bois, au milieu du salon.

-Comment avez-vous pu revenir si vous êtes mort? demanda Lupin.

Et bien …Ce n'est pas vraiment nous qui sommes mort, mais nos clones.

-Vos Clones ? demanda Tonks, intriguée, comment pouvez-vous vous cloner ?

-C'est moi qui leur ai apprit, avoua Dumbledore. Je me doutais bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirait chez les Potter.

-Dumbledore nous a expliqué l'histoire de la prophétie de Harry quand il est né.

-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, ma chère Lily .Une chance que j'avais une bonne voyante lors de son entretient. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu vous prévenir.

-Et avec la prophétie, nous savions que Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à surgir pour tuer celui qui avait le pouvoir de le vaincre.

Plein de questions surgissaient dans la tête de Harry. Dumbledore se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique des Weasley.

-Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je doit me rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre de Merlin .Vous devez savoir que Cornelius Fudge a démissionné de son poste. Et l'Ordre de Merlin se demande bien qui le remplacera.

-Ah oui, répondit Mr Weasley, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais je crois sans aucun doute que vous feriez un bon ministre.

-Je le voudrais bien, mon cher Arthur, mais je le refuserais catégoriquement. Ma place est à Poudlard.

Puis il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry.

-Compte toi chanceux d'être au moins en vie, murmura t-elle.

-Hermione, arrête de faire ton insignifiante.

Puis le dîner arriva, une grande table apparue dans le Terrier et de délicieux mets variés apparurent au milieu. Harry remarqua que l'œil de Maugrey s'était tourné vers sa direction. Ils coururent alors à la chambre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dehors, le soleil se préparait à se coucher.

Alors ? Reviewez ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

**RaR**** : **

_Broack__ Dinch : _Je suis justement le genre delectrice qui remarque ces choses ;) Et j'avais mes raisons pour mettre ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Hermione, s'est très probable qu'elle devienne préfète en chef. Et pour le droit d'utiliser la magie, c'est la loi qui a changé de 17 à 16 ans, vu la guerre qui commençait, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont majeurs, mais ça veut dire que maintenant qu'ils ont passés leurs B.U.S.E.s ils peuvent utiliser la magie. Je sais que normalement ce devrait être à partir de la majorité, soit 17 ans, mais j'ai décidé qu'ils changeraient la loi pour mettre le droit de transplaner et de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école à après 16 ans. Sinon, je crois que Dumbledore aurait pu changer d'avis pour Harry concernant les préfets, mais je ne voulais pas dégrader Ron (si si, j'ai déjà vu ça dans une fic !). La vision de Dumbledore a changée envers Harry, il a réalisé qu'il pouvait en encaisser plus que toute autre personne, et il veut lui faire profiter de sa vie d'adolescent un peu, vu le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules. Il a comprit ses erreurs. Pour Galadriel, elle n'aura pas un grand rôle à jouer non plus, l'histoire va surtout se passer à Poudlard. C'est que on voulait utiliser mes personnages RPG (enfin mon perso des RPG généraux et son jumeaux, que j'utilise dans certains RPG particuliers) (c'est Sirius qui a amené le premier l'idée ;-)) et ils sont les enfants de Sirius Black et de Galadriel, moitié elfes, moitié sorciers. Mais comme je te le dis, je suis dans le genre à remarquer ses choses là et à les critiquer, mais surtout dans ma tête lol ! C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit que la loi avait changée, sinon je savais que j'aurais fait une erreur. Sinon, pour les Préfets en chef, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, et ça me tentait de mettre Harry et Hermione PeC. J'ai mit des raisons à tout, et s'était voulu !

_Hermione99 :_ Bah rien ne dit que les deux PeC doivent absolument être dans 2 maisons différentes ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être dans la même maison !

Sinon, merci à tout les autres qui ont reviewé, je suis contente de savoir que vous appréciez l'histoire : _Théalie__ (ffnet), Hermiblak (ffnet), Coralie Malefoy (ffnet), amande55 (ffnet), Ema (ffnet), SiSi (ffnet), Alba (ffnet), Gandalf Leblanc AGC (ffnet), Spikes (magiehp), darkmiss (magiehp), eowin (magiehp), crevette (magical) et Mani (magical)_

P.S.: Si je met les RaR de partout ensembles, c'est que les autres lecteurs ont droit de voir les réponses, qui pourraient leur permettre de comprendre mieux certaines choses


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Il est plus long que les deux autres et nous espérons qu'il vous plaira autant !

**Auteurs :** Space girl et Sirius Potter (Malefoy)

**Titre :** Harry Potter et la Chambre de Gryffondor

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, sauf la description de Godric's Hollow (faite par Space)(malheureusement, le nom ne nous appartient pas ! Sélia et Nearim Black (qui appartiennent à Space girl, étant ses personnages RPG c'est donc elle qui les a inventés au départ ;wink; ), Emily Potter (dont une grande partie a été inventée par Sirius) et Galadriel, qui appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, ainsi que l'histoire, qui nous appartient lol ! On ne fait aucun argent avec cette histoire!!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Godric's Hollow_**

Ginny, Sélia, Nearim et Emily allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de Ron pendant que les autres commençaient à préparer les choses pour le dîner.

« James, Lily, pourriez-vous monter complètement en haut, dans la chambre de Ron et aller chercher les autres, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda madame Weasley.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et montèrent les marches, ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut, en entendant des voix, ils s'arrêtèrent pour écouter.

« Alors Harry, Emily, ça fait quoi de savoir que vos parents sont vivant ? Harry, tu vas probablement pouvoir quitter ton oncle et ta tante maintenant ? » dit une voix d'homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

James et Lily se regardèrent, son oncle et sa tante ? Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la pièce. James stoppa net en voyant assit sur le lit, une copie conforme de lui-même … sauf pour les yeux, se dit-il, il a les yeux de sa mère. Lily eut un petit rire amusé devant la réaction de James, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le père et le fils se ressemblaient.

« Je crois que nous allons allez aider les autres en bas, » lança Sélia.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Nearim et Sélia quittèrent la pièce, préférant les laisser seuls pour les retrouvailles. Quand ils fermèrent la porte, cela réveilla James.

« Harry ! »

« Papa ! » lança le Harry en question, et il se précipita dans les bras de son père, bientôt suivit par Lily et Emily, leur famille était enfin reconstituée.

S'en était trop pour les 2 jeunes adolescents qui se mirent à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de leurs parents. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis se séparèrent et s'assirent.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le gars a dit tantôt que tu pourrais quitter ton oncle et ta tante ? Sirius Black avait été désigné comme ton parrain et comme ton tuteur s'il nous arriverait quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas si tu connais Sirius ? »

La mine de Harry devint aussitôt triste et renfrognée, cela ne faisait que 4 semaines que son parrain était mort et la cicatrice était encore loin d'être refermée, il avait réussit à oublier un peu, à arrêter d'y penser avec tout les événements, mais maintenant…

« Désolé, je n'ai pas voulut te blesser en te disant cela ! » dit James en serrant son fils dans ses bras. « Si tu veux attendre avant de nous en parler, je peux comprendre, si c'est difficile pour toi. »

« Non, ça va aller, il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un, si je veux réussir à passer par-dessus. »

James acquiesça et garda son fils dans ses bras pour l'encourager.

« Bon vous connaissez déjà le début de l'histoire, vous vouliez nommer … Sirius comme gardien du secret et aviez avertit Dumbledore que c'était Sirius, mais celui-ci craignant que Voldemort se douterait que ce soit lui qui soit choisit, il a proposé Peter Petitgrow, qui penserait que cet être chétif, plus ou moins malin serait choisit comme le gardien du secret ? Alors, vous avez échangé, sans en avertir personne, sachant que quelqu'un de votre entourage était probablement un espion de Voldemort. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent, ils connaissaient déjà cette partie de l'histoire.

« Mais ce que vous ne vous doutiez pas, c'est que le traître était Petitgrow, cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'il passait des informations sur vous à Voldemort, donc, le soir du 31 octobre 1981, Petitgrow dévoila l'endroit où vous étiez cachés, alors Voldemort, dans l'idée qu'il allait mettre fin à une prophétie dont il ne connaissait en fait que le début, vint à Godric's Hollow afin de me tuer, ne connaissant pas l'existence d'Emily. En arrivant à Godric's Hollow, il rencontra une résistance et te tua, James, enfin ta copie du passé, tu essayais de faire fuir Lily avec moi et Emily, sans mentionner Emily, bien sûr. Puis, il monta à l'étage et entra dans ma chambre, Lily s'est sacrifiée pour moi et Emily et grâce à son amour que nous avons maintenant à l'intérieur de nous, un véritable amour, puissant, ce que Voldemort détestait le plus au monde, Lily est donc morte, puis en voulant nous tuer, surprit de retrouver 2 bébés au lieu d'un, le sort ricocha sur nous et Voldemort ne fut plus qu'une âme, sans corps, un esprit sur Terre, pendant 13 ans. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent à nouveau.

« Sirius, craignant que Peter pourrait être en danger, se dirigea vers son appartement, le 31 octobre, ne l'y trouvant pas, il se précipita à Godric's Hollow, comprenant que Peter venait de vous trahir. Quand il arriva, sur sa moto volante, la maison était en ruine, Hagrid était venu me chercher pour m'amener à Dumbledore, ne connaissant pas l'existence d'Emily et Dumbledore voulant la garder secrète et ne l'ayant pas vue dans les débris. Sirius tenta de convaincre Hagrid de me laisser aller avec lui, puisqu'il était mon parrain, mais Hagrid avait reçut l'ordre formel de Dumbledore de l'amener à lui. Sirius lui prêta donc sa moto volante et Hagrid m'amena à Privet Drive, chez la sœur de ma mère, ma seule famille restante. Si Dumbledore ne m'a pas prit en charge, c'est que Pétunia ayant un lien direct avec ma mère, Dumbledore pouvait assurer une énorme protection contre Voldemort, tant que je pouvais appeler le 04 Privet Drive ma maison, Voldemort ne pourrait pas me retrouver et s'il ne voulait pas que j'aille avec Sirius, c'est parce qu'il croyait que c'était lui le gardien du secret. Après le départ d'Hagrid, Sirius partit à la recherche de Peter, il le coinça dans une rue pleine de moldus, Peter cria à toute la rue que Sirius vous avait trahit, se coupa un doigt, lança un sort qui tua 12 moldus, puis se transforma en rat. Sirius fut aussitôt arrêté, avec tous les témoins de la scène et les moldus qui y étaient, ils furent obligés de croire que Sirius avait tué Petitgrow et 12 moldus, ainsi que trahit les Potter. Il fut donc emprisonné à Azkaban, sans procès, pendant 11 ans. L'été avant ma 3e année à Poudlard, il s'échappa, puis, voulant se venger de Petitgrow, il revint vers Poudlard, mais tout le monde croyait que c'était moi qu'il cherchait, mais Peter était en fait le rat de mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, que vous avez vu tantôt. À la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai entendu une prophétie par mon professeur de divination, le soir même, Sirius nous avouait tout, ainsi qu'à Remus. Malheureusement, s'était la pleine lune, et Remus n'avait pas bu sa potion, qui existe maintenant, le loup-garou conserve son esprit humain lors de ses transformations. Dans tout le brouhaha qui suivit sa transformation, Peter s'échappa en se transformant, puis, à cause du professeur Rogue et des détraqueurs, Sirius fut recapturé et amené dans une tour pour qu'un détraqueur puisse lui administrer son « baiser ». Mais avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie, Hermione, nous avons pu le sauver, mais il dû partir en cavale, nous ne pouvions fournir des preuves au ministre et la version d'un adulte comme Rogue était plus facile à croire que celle de 3 enfants de 13 ans, surtout s'il les croit confus par un sort. Donc, il fut en cavale pendant 2 ans, jusqu'à il y a 4 semaines … »

James et Lily se regardèrent, confus.

« C'est pas facile de vous l'annoncer, même pour moi, ça été difficile de l'accepter et encore aujourd'hui j'ai de la difficulté. Il y a 4 semaines environ, j'ai fait un rêve, ma cicatrice me lie à Voldemort, je peux savoir ce qu'il ressent, et je peux même voir ce qu'il fait et voit lors de mes rêves. Il a comprit ce lien et s'en est servit, il m'a fait rêver que Sirius était en danger, dans le département des mystères. Je m'y suis donc rendu avec d'autres amis. Malheureusement, s'était un piège, Voldemort était revenu l'année précédente et, le ministère reniant son retour, il n'était pas assez fou pour le faire lui-même devant le ministère. Il m'a donc attiré pour que j'aille prendre la prophétie nous concernant lui et moi. Heureusement, la prophétie s'est brisée avant qu'elle ne tombe en les mains de ses mangemorts et personne n'a pu l'entendre, vu le bruit d'une bataille qui se menait dans la pièce, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient venus nous rejoindre et Sirius, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore les avait suivit, il était toujours très recherché par le ministère. Sirius se battait avec sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestranges et ils menaient une lutte acharnée. Nous étions dans la salle de la mort et ils se battaient autour de l'arche. Un sort lancé, Sirius qui tente de l'éviter, il était trop près de l'arche, il trébucha et… tomba dedans. »

Harry recommença à pleurer, James était sur le bord des larmes, en apprenant la mort de son meilleur ami, qu'il espérait tant revoir et face à ce que son fils avait dû subir durant toutes ces années. Ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement, puis, décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Le dîner se passa très bien, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à connaître les nouveaux venus. Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à son père, autant côté physique que psychologique, mais il avait également beaucoup de qualités et de ressemblances avec sa mère. Il regretta rapidement ce qu'il avait pensé de son père et de ses amis lorsqu'il avait vu le pire souvenir de Rogue l'année précédente.

Plus il connaissait Sélia, plus il la trouvait géniale et quand leurs mains se frôlèrent en voulant prendre le sel en même temps, il eut des papillons dans le bas ventre et se sentit rougir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il remarqua qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Sélia se sentit également rougir.

« Harry? Harry! » s'était Ron qui lui parlait.

« Hein? Quoi? » dit Harry en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais jouer une partie de Quidditch demain? »

« Oh! Oui, oui! » dit Harry rêveusement, ayant entendu à moitié ce que Ron venait de lui dire.

Ron partit à rire devant l'air de son meilleur ami, il avait très bien comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il était entrain de tomber amoureux de Sélia! Et d'après la réaction de Sélia lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés la main tout à l'heure, ça semblait être assez réciproque. Il espérait seulement que ça lui prendrait moins de temps à s'en rendre compte et à le lui avouer que s'en avait prit avec Cho. Il faudra qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Harry.

Harry, lui, se demandais ce qui lui arrivait, peut-être était-il à nouveau entrain de tomber amoureux, mais cette fois-ci, s'était différent, il savait qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup la jeune elfe.

« Harry… » dit une voix. Harry sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de sa tête, il avait déjà entendu des voix comme ça, lors de sa deuxième année, et se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être ou si il devenait fou.

« Tu n'es pas entrain de devenir fou Harry, c'est une caractéristique des elfes. C'est moi, Sélia. Rejoins-moi ce soir, vers 9h dans le jardin derrière la maison, près du ruisseau. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête discret.

Après le dîner, Ron amena Harry dans sa chambre pour lui parler, James les suivit également.

« Harry je crois que nous devons parler de Sélia, » dit Ron, son père approuva et Harry se sentit rougir.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? » demanda son père.

Harry approuva et rougit de plus belles, prenant une teinte qui ressemblait étrangement au rouge de l'emblème de Gryffondor.

« Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction! »

« Moi je te dit : lance-toi, qui sait? Je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui. »

James mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'encourager.

« Bon, ok, ok. On a rendez-vous tout à l'heure, je m'y risquerai! Mais si ça ne marche pas, ... »

« Ça va marcher Harry, » dit Ron.

Vers 8h55, Harry était très stressé. Il descendit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers le petit ruisseau qui coulait près de la forêt. Il fit apparaître un banc et un bouquet de fleurs. Il s'assit et attendit Sélia. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui donna les fleurs.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent, comme hypnotisés par l'autre, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Machinalement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

« Harry! Je te cherchais pour… oh! Désolé, je… je reviendrai plus tard. S'était Fred Weasley qui le cherchait pour lui monter une de leurs nouvelles farces.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent, puis Harry décida de se lancer.

« Sélia, heu, … veutusotiravaimoi? »

« Hein? » dit Sélia, confuse.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge, enfin essaya, il avait un nœud coincé.

« Veux… veux-tu sortir avec moi? »

Sélia approuva d'un signe de tête et se pencha vers lui. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry répondit à son baiser et ils se lancèrent dans un long baiser passionné.

« Sélia… les elfes ne perdent pas leur immortalité en s'alliant avec un mortel? »

« Eh bien, premièrement, j'ai également du sang de mortel dans mon sang, ensuite, oui, je vais perdre mon immortalité, mais ça ne me dérange pas, je vais vivre quand même plus longtemps que les mortels, car j'ai du sang elfique mélangé à du sang sorcier. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, car je crois que si ma mémoire est bonne, ta grand-mère paternelle était une elfe, c'est pour ça que tu as une grande puissance et que tu es très tenace, que tu as une très bonne endurance, mais je crois que tu devrais plutôt en parler avec ton père, il en saura plus que moi sur tes ancêtres. »

Harry fut surprit d'apprendre ça et se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec son père. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça! Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur avant que les autres ne se demandent ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils discutèrent pendant le reste de la soirée, puis allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, les gars dans la chambre de Ron et les filles dans la chambre de Ginny.

Harry, Ron et Nearim se préparèrent à se coucher, puis s'assirent sur leur lit.

« Alors Harry, avec Sélia? A-t-elle répondue oui? » demanda Ron.

Harry rougit et acquiesça. Ron leva un point dans les airs, en signe de victoire, ce qui fit rire Nearim.

« Et toi Ron, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais beaucoup ma sœur et que tu rougissais quand elle te parlait! »

« Alors Harry, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit les résultats de tes B.U.S.E.s, » dit Ron en tentant de détourner le sujet.

« J'ai eu 10 B.U.S.E.s et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet Ron, ça ne prouve qu'une chose : tu as le béguin pour ma sœur! »

Ron rougit à son tour.

« Hum… et toi, Nearim, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais beaucoup Hermione tout à l'heure! »

Nearim rougit à son tour et détourna les yeux, ce qui fit rire Ron et Harry.

« Les gars, je me suis lancé, c'est à votre tour maintenant! Il y a un bal demain après la réception, invitez-les comme cavalières! Et puis à part de ça, après la partie de Quidditch, vous devez vous lancer! » lança Harry.

« Ok, ok on verra, alors tu as eu quoi comme résultats? »

« Eh bien, O avec mention d'honneur en DCFM, O en Sorts et Enchantements et en Soins, P en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie, E en Métamorphose et en Botanique, A en Astronomie et O- en Potions. Donc, je vais pouvoir suivre tout mes cours pour devenir auror. Et toi? »

« Eh bien O en DCFM et en Soins, E en Sorts et Enchantements, P en divination, en Astronomie et en Histoire de la magie, E en métamorphose, A en Botanique et, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussit ça, mais O- en Potions, » répondit Ron.

« Génial! Alors on va pouvoir être dans les même cours et suivre notre formation d'auror ensemble! » répondit Harry.

Ils se couchèrent par la suite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, le soir même, il y avait une cérémonie en l'honneur de ceux qui ont combattus au ministère quelques mois auparavant. Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla, puis descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat et Dean Thomas, qui sortait maintenant avec Ginny et qui était venu pour l'accompagner. Il s'assit à table et commença à manger, tout en parlant avec eux. Quand les autres descendirent, ils firent les présentations, finirent de manger, puis allèrent jouer au Quidditch avec Lupin, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie et James; Hermione et Neville arbitreraient et commenteraient. Ils se demandèrent comment faire les équipes, il y avait trop d'attrapeurs (James, Harry et Charlie). Charlie consentit alors à jouer à un autre poste, laissant ainsi le père et le fils s'affronter. Les équipes furent donc les suivantes : L'équipe Poudlard : Harry comme capitaine et attrapeur, Ginny, Sélia et Emily comme poursuiveuses, Nearim et Dean comme batteurs et Ron comme gardien; l'équipe adulte : James comme attrapeur et capitaine, Fred et George comme batteurs, Bill, Charlie et Luna comme poursuiveurs et Lupin comme gardien. James et Harry se serrèrent la main, Hermione relâcha les cognards, puis le vif d'or qui allait tourner un peu autour de la tête des deux attrapeurs, puis elle relâcha le souffle et siffla le début du match.

« Et c'est partit! » lança Neville. « Weasley récupère le souaffle, le passe à Black qui le passe à Potter qui s'avance vers les buts, évite un cognard envoyé par Weasley, déjoue Lupin et tire…. Et marque! 10-0 pour Poudlard! Weasley reprend le souaffle, passe à Wesley qui passe à Lovegood qui repasse à Weasley qui tire et… très bel arrêt de Weasley! Black reprend le souaffle, passe à Weasley qui s'avance vers les buts, mais qui est interceptée par un cognard lancé par Weasley, elle lâche le souaffle qui est reprit par Lovegood qui est à son tour intercepté par un cognard envoyé par Thomas, Potter le rattrape. Oh! Mais on dirait que Potter Jr. a aperçut le vif d'or. »

En effet, Harry avait aperçut le vif, mais James était beaucoup trop prêt, alors il plongea en piqué vers le sol, afin de détourner l'attention de James qui le suivit aussitôt derrière, à 30 centimètres du sol, Harry redressa, mais son père n'en eut pas le temps, il redressa à temps pour éviter un trop gros impact, mais il s'écrasa quand même par terre. Il se releva et remonta dans les airs.

« Une très belle feinte de Wronski de la part de Potter Jr.! »

Entre temps le score était passé à 40 à 10 pour Poudlard. Harry continua à survoler le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Puis, soudain, il l'apperçut près de ses buts. Il jeta un bref regard à James qui était de l'autre côté du terrain et regardait dans une autre direction, il piqua alors vers ses buts, à la poursuite du vif d'or, James partit à sa poursuite, mais trop tard, Harry se redressa, le vif d'or dans la main.

Hermione siffla la fin du match.

« Poudlard gagne 220 à 30! »

Harry était fier de son équipe, ils avaient battus une équipe entièrement composée d'adultes, à une exception près. Après les félicitations, Harry appela son équipe, il voulait leur parler. Ils se rassemblèrent donc dans un coin du jardin.

« Vous avez super bien joué! Et donc, en tant que nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. On forme une équipe du tonnerre, et si on est capable de battre une équipe presque entièrement composée d'adultes, ensemble, on n'aurait aucune difficulté à remporter la coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard. Donc, ce que j'ai à vous proposer, enfin pour Dean, Sélia, Emily et Nearim, c'est que vous rejoigniez l'équipe dans les mêmes positions qu'aujourd'hui. Au fait, Gin, tu as ton poste de poursuiveuse. »

« Wow! Mais bien sûr qu'on accepte, les autres maisons n'ont aucune chance contre nous! » dit Dean, les autres approuvèrent, puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, car s'était l'heure du Déjeuner (dîner pour les Québécois).

Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent dehors. Harry prit sa sœur, ses parents et Remus à part, il voulait leur parler.

« Bon voilà, hier, en discutant avec Sélia j'ai apprit quelque chose que j'aurais peut-être dû savoir depuis longtemps. Remus, pourquoi m'avez-vous caché que ma grand-mère paternelle était une elfe? »

« En fait, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais su, Harry vient de me l'apprendre à l'instant! » lâcha Emily.

James regarda son ami, puis Harry, Emily, puis Remus.

« Tu ne leur a même pas parlé de leurs origines? »

« J'ai dû oublier. Dumbledore non plus ne l'a pas fait, il devait avoir ses raisons. »

« D'accord, tu es pardonné. Oui Harry, en effet, ma mère était une elfe, ce qui fait de moi un demi-elfe, qui a perdu son immortalité en mariant Lily, et toi et Emily avez bel et bien du sang elfique. Si tu restes avec Sélia, qui est également une demie-elfe, tu conserveras la résistance des elfes et aura une espérance de vie énormément plus grande que la normale. C'est un peu pourquoi nous sommes si puissants. Je vous parlerai des pouvoirs et dons que vous avez dû hériter de votre grand-mère, afin que vous puissiez apprendre à vous en servir. Mais je voudrais aussi que vous appreniez à devenir des animagus, ça vous procurera une bonne défense, développera votre physique, augmentera votre puissance. Vous ne serez pas enregistrés, bien évidemment. Si Ron et Hermione veulent le devenir également, je n'ai rien contre. Sélia et Nearim le sont probablement déjà, je crois que ça fait partit de l'éducation des elfes/sorciers. Je vous enseignerai, Sélia, Nearim et Remus pourront nous aider. Maintenant, Remus, Lily, il faudrait que je leur parle, en privé. »

Les deux amis acquiescèrent puis partirent rejoindre les autres.

« Il y a autre chose dont je voulais vous parler. Normalement, je ne devrais le faire qu'à votre 16e anniversaire, mais je crois qu'il sera plutôt difficile de le faire à ce moment-là, » dit James, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il sortir alors un collier de sous sa robe de sorcier. La chaîne était en or, incrustée de rubis. Le pendentif représentait les armoiries de Gryffondor (un lion en or qui rugit au centre d'un bouclier écarlate et aux contours or), avec les couleurs qui s'y rattachaient, mais un Phénix y avait été ajouté, enlacé avec le lion, les yeux du lion et du Phénix étaient deux rubis.

« Dumbledore ne vous aura jamais parlé de ce collier car vous ne deviez être au courant que lors de votre 16e anniversaire. J'avais réussit à en faire une copie, que j'avais donnée à Dumbledore au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose et que le plan ne marche pas. La duplication ne peut marcher que lorsqu'il y a deux héritiers jumeaux. La médaille n'étant transmise qu'à l'aîné. J'ai réussit à récupérer le second collier auprès de Dumbledore. L'original ira à Harry et Emily aura le second. Ils peuvent canaliser les pouvoirs et les 2 colliers sont liés, de sorte que, si l'un de vous deux est en danger, l'autre le saura immédiatement. Vous pourrez également combiner vos pouvoirs avec ces colliers. Ils vous permettront d'utiliser plus facilement la magie sans baguette et peut-être même la magie ancestrale, mais nous verrons, car peut de sorciers la pratiquent encore aujourd'hui. Votre apprentissage se fera également plus rapidement. Mais vous devrez vous entraîner! Le collier vous permettra également de vous déplacer par téléportation, peu importe où vous vous trouvez, y comprit dans Poudlard, mais pour ça, il vous faudra un grand entraînement. Il peut aussi contrer certains sorts. Ce collier ne devra jamais quitter votre cou, il est invisible à tout le monde, sauf nous trois. Et personne ne doit être au courant de ce collier. » Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

« Maintenant, vous devez vous demander l'origine de ce collier? Ce collier a été fabriqué par Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Il s'est transmit de génération en génération parmi les aînés de leur famille, lors de leur 16e anniversaire. Vous êtes les premiers jumeaux aînés. Donc, vous aurez comprit que nous sommes les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor, ça, les autres peuvent le savoir, mais il ne faut pas non plus que ça s'étende à tout Poudlard, vous m'avez comprit. » Harry et Emily acquiescèrent à nouveau et James les aida à mettre leur collier.

« Bien, maintenant, je crois que nous devrions rentrer pour aller nous préparer, il commence à se faire tard et il ne faudrait pas que l'on arrive en retard! »

Ils rentrèrent donc au château. Harry rejoignit les autres gars dans la chambre de Ron et Emily alla rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils se préparèrent donc, les gars finirent plus tôt et descendirent donc dans le salon, pour attendre les filles. Tonks et Maugrey étaient arrivés, ainsi que Dumbledore. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis, environ une heure plus tard, les filles descendirent, les gars en restèrent bouche bée. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Lançant un sourire d'encouragement, à Nearim et à Ron, Harry et Dean rejoignirent leur petite amie respective et Neville rejoignit Luna à qui il avait déjà demandé de l'accompagner.

Ron et Nearim se dirigèrent respectivement vers Emily et Hermione, Nearim mit un genou à terre, aussitôt imité par Ron, faisant un baisemain aux deux jeunes filles, puis leur demandèrent de les accompagner, les jeunes filles acceptèrent, non sans rougir, ce qui fit rire les autres personnes présentes. Quand tout le monde fut descendu, ils sortirent dehors, des voitures du ministère étaient venues les chercher. Ils sortirent de la ville et continuèrent un moment sur un chemin de terre avant d'arriver à un grand manoir magnifique, il n'y avait aucune autre maison à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde, seulement un grand parc avec pleins d'arbres, entouré d'une forêt, avec un petit lac et Harry était sûr qu'il y avait probablement un terrain de Quidditch en arrière du manoir. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la grille d'entrée. Ils en descendirent, la porte de la grille s'ouvrit, au-dessus de la porte, il y avait une arche, sur l'arche, on pouvait lire, en lettres dorées : « Godric's Hollow ».

« Harry, Emily, bienvenus à Godric's Hollow, » dit James, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais… co… comment? Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite? » dit Harry.

« Sirius avait demandé de le faire reconstruire pour toi, s'était un de ses projets pour quand il serait innocenté, alors je suis allé voir le ministère et les ai convaincu de le faire reconstruire exactement comme il était avant, dans ses moindres détails. Les sorts de protections y sont revenus. Nous avons dû faire appel au ministère car ce manoir appartenait à Godric Gryffondor au départ et le terrain était protégé par plusieurs sorts, le manoir également et ce manoir était très spécial. Ils ne pouvaient le reconstruire sans le collier de Gryffondor, oui, je suis au courant pour ce collier. Mais je ne fais que connaître son existence. Donc, avec Dumbledore nous avons cherché dans les archives du ministère, un sort existait qui permettrait au manoir de se reconstruire de lui-même. Dumbledore a donc prit le collier avec lui et nous avons lancé le sort après l'avoir trouvé. Il t'appartient donc, tes parents te l'ayant légué et te le laissant, même si ils sont revenus, si tu acceptes qu'ils y vivent également, bien sûr! Je vivrais avec vous. Ils sont les propriétaires jusqu'à tes 17 ans, » répondit Remus. Heureusement, ils n'étaient que tout les quatre. Ils parlaient en marchant vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, qui ressemblait plutôt à un château.

« Exactement, » répondit James. « Et si tes amis désirent venir y passer le reste des vacances, ils sont les bienvenus. Je vous ferai visiter demain. Ce soir nous y dormirons, bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il sera trop tard pour la visite après le bal! Tes affaires y ont déjà été transférées, dans la chambre des maîtres. »

Ils venaient de finir de grimper les grands escaliers de marbre qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un grand Hall. Celui-ci était entièrement décoré aux couleurs et aux armoiries de Gryffondor. En face d'eux, il y avait un immense escalier, digne des escaliers que l'on retrouve dans les villas, les manoirs et les châteaux dans les films moldus. À droite et à gauche il y avait plusieurs portes. Harry prit le bras de Sélia et suivit son père vers une porte à leur gauche. Ils entrèrent alors dans une immense salle de réception. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et une estrade était posée à l'avant, la pièce était également décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais d'autres décorations avaient été misent pour l'occasion, les tables étaient recouvertes d'une nappe blanche et en leur centre il y avait un bouquet de fleurs assorties. Des banderoles de couleur se promenaient d'un mur à l'autre. Harry conjura une rose à l'aide d'un sort et l'offrit à Sélia. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à une table qui avait été réservée exprès pour eux, à l'avant de la salle. Peu après les autres invités arrivèrent, principalement des gens importants du ministère de la magie anglais et des gens d'autres ministères de la magie étrangers. Harry vit Percy Weasley entrer et se diriger vers eux.

« En attendant qu'il y ait un nouveau ministre, j'ai été désigné comme ministre par « Intérim », » dit-il. Il souriait et parlait très normalement et poliment devant sa famille, Dumbledore et les autres, à leur plus grande surprise. Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Percy se dirigea vers l'estrade, se lança un « Sonorus » et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Bonsoir et bienvenus à tous. Nous sommes réunis ici non seulement pour annoncer officiellement le retour de vous-savez-qui et pour remettre des médailles, mais aussi pour s'excuser et remercier certaines personnes. Je vais donc commencer par cette partie. Au nom de toute la communauté magique, mais plus particulièrement du ministère pour tout ce qu'ils ont dû subir l'année dernière, pour ne pas les avoir crus, pour les avoir dénigrés, pour ne pas les avoir écouté, pour tout ce que l'on a fait et dit contre eux, je voudrais présenter des excuses à Albus Dumbledore et à Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore réintègre bien entendu ses fonctions. Ils sont de grands sorciers. Nous avons fait une grande erreur, et, personnellement, je suis le premier à le reconnaître, car mes propres erreurs, suite à ça, s'étendent plus loin, j'ai été jusqu'à dénigrer et renier ma propre famille et je le regrette aujourd'hui, car je me rend compte qu'elle me manque énormément, la famille est une chose et une valeur très importantes, surtout en des temps comme ceux-ci, je m'en serais voulu éternellement de n'avoir pu m'excuser si il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Papa, maman, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie, je vous demande d'accepter mes excuses, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment été le plus grand des crétins de la Terre. Je vous aime énormément, toutes mes excuses également à Harry et à Hermione. »

Molly et Ginny pleuraient à la table. Arthur se leva, un peu ébranlé également. En fait, toute la salle était émue.

« Percy, tu seras toujours de la famille, peu importe ce qui arrivera. Tes excuses sont acceptées. Content de te revoir parmis nous et que tu aies pu reconnaître tes erreurs. L'erreur est humaine, personne n'est parfait, l'important c'est de savoir reconnaître ses erreurs et ne pas les répéter. » Il se rassit, souriant à son fils. Molly ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, elle se leva brusquement et courut vers l'estrade pour serrer son fils dans ses bras, Percy flatta un peu le dos de sa mère en lui murmurant « je m'excuse maman » dans le creux de l'oreille. Après quelques instants, Molly retourna s'asseoir et Percy continua.

« Nous devons également des excuses à un grand sorcier qui a été mal jugé, qui a combattu de notre côté jusqu'à la fin, qui a été un ami fidèle. Un homme que l'on a mal jugé, une autre de nos erreurs a été de l'emprisonner à Azkaban sans aucun procès. Et, malheureusement, aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là. Il est trop tard, et nous en sommes conscients, mais j'espère qu'il nous entend de là-haut. Je suis sûr qu'il veille sur sa femme, ses enfants, ses amis et son filleul. Il est décédé lors de la bataille au ministère au mois de juin, lors d'un combat contre sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestranges, qui avait déjà affirmé être une partisante de Vous-savez-qui. Je parle bien sûr ici de Sirius Black. En son honneur, nous tenterons de capturer Peter Petigrow, tout en continuant la bataille contre vous-savez-qui. Le vrai traître aura ce qu'il mérite. J'offre toutes mes excuses et mes plus sincères condoléances à son filleul, Harry Potter, à sa femme, Galadriel Black, à ses enfant, Sélia et Nearim Black ainsi qu'à Lily et James Potter et à Remus Lupin. Et j'aimerais que l'on fasse une minute de silence en sa mémoire avant de procéder à la remise des médailles et des titres. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Après un moment, Percy reprit la parole.

« Bien, maintenant, nous avons des choses à remettre. Tout d'abord, à Harry Potter, nous lui offrons l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, pour son courage et son sang froid exemplaires dont il a fait preuve lors du combat au ministère, mais aussi pour avoir sauvé le ministère et avoir avertit le monde magique du retour de vous-savez-qui. »

Harry s'avança sur l'estrade et Percy lui remit une plaque qui indiquait son ordre de Merlin première classe. Il retourna ensuite à sa place.

« Merci Dumbledore. Maintenant, je voudrais offrir l'Ordre de Merlin 3e classe à Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol'œil » et Remus Lupin pour leur combat au ministère et avoir aidé à le sauver. »

Les concernés se rendirent sur l'estrade pour recevoir leur plaque à leur tour, puis retournèrent à leur place.

« Et finalement, un ordre de merlin 2e classe post-mortume, que je donnerai à sa femme. Pour le combat également. »

Galadriel alla chercher la plaque et retourna s'asseoir. Dumbledore s'avança alors sur l'estrade avec un trophée dans les mains.

« J'aimerais également remettre ce trophée à Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter pour tout les services rendus à l'école depuis qu'ils y sont. »

Le trio alla prendre le trophée, souriant et retournèrent à leur place.

« Merci Dumbledore. Maintenant, je crois que nous pouvons manger! » Il tapa des mains et de la nourriture apparue sur les tables. Percy vint s'asseoir avec eux. Ils discutèrent, puis après le dîner, Percy retourna sur l'estrade.

« Maintenant, je crois que le bal peut commencer! Veuillez accueillir les Bizar'Sisters! »

Le groupe s'avança sur l'estrade, les tables furent poussées sur les côtés.

« J'inviterait maintenant Harry Potter et sa cavalière à ouvrir le bal! » lança Percy.

Une valse débuta alors. Harry prit la main de Sélia et prit sa taille de son autre main pendant que Sélia prenait son épaule avec sa main libre et ils commencèrent à danser, Sélia guidant la danse. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par d'autres personnes. Après la danse, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table, bientôt suivit par les autres. Quelques danses plus tard, un slow débuta, Harry invita donc Sélia, Ron fit de même avec Emily et Nearim avec Hermione, Ginny avec Dean et même Neville avait trouvé le courage d'inviter Luna à danser. Ron dansait avec Emily, il se sentait très bien dans ses bras et commençait à avoir chaud, alors, après le slow, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur, près du petit lac où se reflétait la lune. Il était gêné. Emily se retourna et, voyant son embarras, lui fit n petit sourire encourageant qui fit fondre le jeune sorcier.

« Euh, bin, euh… » il prit une grande inspiration. « Emily, quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai sentit mon cœur battre plus vite, j'ai eu des sueurs, … En gros, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, alors, euh, veux-tu sortir avec moi? » Il soupira, soulagé de l'avoir enfin dit.

Emily l'observa un instant, puis l'embrassa.

« Oui, bien sûr que je veux bien sortir avec toi! » lança-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Après un moment, Ron prit la main de la jeune fille et ils rentrèrent au manoir et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui les regardaient, amusés, assis à une table.

« Salut les tourtereaux! Bon, maintenant, je dois vous parler, enfin à Sélia, Nearim, Ron et Hermione. »

Les autres comprirent le sous-entendu et allèrent danser un peu.

« Bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu sur l'arche de la grille d'entrée, mais ce manoir est Godric's Hollow. Il m'appartient, enfin, jusqu'à mes 17 ans, il appartient à mes parents. Et on vous invite à venir passer le reste des vacances ici, si vous le voulez, bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, il faudrait demander à nos parents d'abord, » dit Nearim. Harry acquiesça et ils cherchèrent ceux-ci des yeux, ils discutaient avec James et Lily à une table plus loin. Ils allèrent les rejoindre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut passer le reste des vacances ici? » demandèrent-ils en cœur à leurs parents.

« Hum… d'accord, » répondit Molly.

« Pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème puisque je reste aussi au manoir, du moins, pour le moment, » dit Galadriel. « Pour Hermione, elle devait déjà rester chez les Weasley pour le reste de l'été je crois, elle pourra sûrement rester ici. »

Molly acquiesça. « J'enverrai les affaires de Ron et d'Hermione demain matin. »

« Et les nôtres sont déjà rendues. Curieusement, celles de Sélia se sont transportées dans la chambre des maîtres. » Ce qui fit rougir Harry et Sélia. « Je n'ai rien contre, je crois que vous êtes assez grands pour décider de vous-même et ne pas faire de bêtises ou de choses que vous pourriez regretter. Vous êtes assez grands pour décider vous-même de ce que vous faites. Vous avez beau être les vrais enfants de vos pères, vous avez tout de même la sagesse de votre côté elfique. C'est la même chose pour Nearim. Concernant Emily, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions. » À la fin, les 6 jeunes étaient rouges.

« Pour Harry et Emily, ça ira, » fit Lily. Les deux concernés rougirent de plus belle.

« Pour Ron, je crois également qu'il peut prendre cette décision par lui-même, même si il peut être un peu impulsif par fois, je crois qu'Emily saura le calmer et le ramener à la raison, enfin j'espère car s'est ce qu'Hermione tente de faire depuis des années et elle n'a toujours pas réussie! » Ron, Hermione et Emily rougirent encore plus.

« Hum, juste une petite chose, Nearim et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble! » dit Harry. Les deux concernés rougirent encore plus.

Galadriel sourit, amusée et dit : « Oups… » et lança un regard signifiant à son fils.

« Hermione, veux-tu venir avec moi dehors? » demanda-t-il. La jeune fille acquiesça en rougissant encore plus, si s'était possible.

Ils allèrent sur le bord du lac, comme Ron et Emily l'avaient fait un peu avant. Nearim conjura une rose et la donna à Hermione. Puis, il s'agenouilla.

« Hermione, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui! Bien sûr! » dit-elle avec un sourire avant d'embrasser le demi-elfe. Puis ils rentrèrent, main dans la main.

« Eh bien, je crois que notre petit problème est réglé, » plaisanta Galadriel., ce qui fit rougir à nouveaux les deux jeunes gens.

Puis le bal continua, ils allaient parfois danser et d'autres fois ils allaient se chercher à boire et discutaient. Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de clore le bal, le groupe partit de la scène, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, puis Percy retourna sur l'estrade.

« Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir! Nous allons maintenant laisser ce manoir à ses propriétaires. Ce fut une très belle soirée! Bonsoir à tous et bon retour chez vous! »

La salle se vida peu à peu. Percy alla saluer sa famille qui sortirent et retournèrent au Terrier, sans Ron, évidemment. Quand tout le monde fut partit, les elfes de maison arrivèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à nettoyer, sous le regard indigné d'Hermione. James et Lily lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais Remus intervint.

« Hermione, ces elfes sont heureux ici, ils servent les Potter depuis des milliers d'années. Ils sont bien traités et assez libre, mais, même quand ils ont un moment de libre, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire quelque chose, c'est dans leur nature et ils aiment ça, tu ne peux pas aller contre la nature des choses! »

Hermione soupira, puis ils sortirent de la salle. James les mena au 5e étage. Pendant qu'ils marchaient James leur disait :

« Il y a 3 chambres que nous avons reliées par un grand salon. La chambre des maîtres y est également reliée. Si vous nous cherchez, nous sommes à l'étage en dessous, 4e porte à gauche. Galadriel est dans la chambre juste en face et Remus dans celle à côté. »

James s'arrêta devant une porte au bout du couloir.

« Je vous laisse explorer! » Puis il partit. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense salon, tout décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait plusieurs divans, des chaises avec des tables, un feu dans un foyer et même une petite bibliothèque. Il y avait 3 portes dans la pièce, en dehors de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Harry et Sélia cherchèrent la chambre des maîtres, ils la trouvèrent grâce à une gravure au-dessus de la porte où on pouvait lire, en lettres dorées : Godric Gryffondor. Ils y entrèrent donc, pendant que les autres allaient dans les autres chambres. En entrant, ils furent tout de suite émerveillés par la grandeur, la beauté et le luxe de la chambre. Bien sûr, tout était décoré aux couleurs et aux armoiries de Gryffondor. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, un immense garde-robe, une immense coiffeuse, un foyer où un feu crépitait et devant lequel il y avait des fauteuils et des divans. Il y avait également une grande table de travail et une grande fenêtre menant sur l'arrière du manoir, comme Harry l'avait supposé, il y avait bel et bien un terrain de Quidditch derrière le manoir. Il y avait également des marches qui menaient à une véranda où il y avait une porte qui menait sur un balcon.

En bas, il y avait aussi une autre porte, celle-ci menait à une immense salle de bain. Pour comparer, la salle de ban des préfets à Poudlard paraissait être une simple salle de bain ordinaire. Le bain était au moins 3 fois plus grands que celui de la salle de bain des préfets et il y avait tout ce dont une fille pouvait rêver côté maquillage, miroirs et produits de beautés. Tout était, bien entendu, décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils allèrent voir les autres chambres, qui étaient très grandes, mais plus simples. Ils retournèrent alors à leur chambre, s'installèrent, se changèrent et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin, les bagages de Ron et d'Hermione avaient été posés au pied de leurs lits, ils les défirent, puis, ils descendirent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner, le seul hic, c'est qu'ils devaient trouver la salle à manger. Ils essayèrent quelques portes avant de la trouver enfin. Elle était assez grande et décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, tout comme le reste de la maison. Ils s'assirent à la grande table et bientôt, des elfes de maison vinrent prendre leur commande. James, Lily, Galadriel et Remus vinrent les rejoindre un peu après.

Après le petit déjeuner, James et Lily leur firent visiter le manoir qui était vraiment immense et qui comptait son lot de passages secrets également. Il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui était, à leur point de vue, plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Il y avait également plusieurs salles d'entraînements, plusieurs chambres et plusieurs autres surprises, comme des salles qui pouvaient très bien s'apparenter à la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard. Il y avait également une volière et un immense salon, et encore bien d'autres choses. Le tout décoré aux couleurs et aux armoiries de Gryffondor.

Ils visitèrent pendant tout l'avant-midi. L'après-midi, ils décidèrent de commencer leur entraînement d'animagis. Ils se rendirent donc dans une des salles d'entraînement. La première étape consistait en quelqu'un qui disait une formule pour les faire tomber en état de transe, pendant lequel ils pourraient, au bout de quelques transes, connaître leur animagis. Ils furent en transe toute l'après-midi, mais aucun d'eux ne réussit à voir son animagis. Après le dîner, les adolescents retournèrent dans leur petit salon commun et jouèrent aux échecs version sorciers, à la bataille explosive ou lurent, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai passé la dernière journée assez rapidement, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter le chapitre en plein milieu d'une journée.

Reviewez!

Bisous!

Space et Sirius

**RaR:**

_Onarluca : _Merci pour la review, en effet ça doit lui faire bizzard!

_Virg05 :_ Ayant pensé que les autres se feraient renvoyer en haut pensant à une réunion de l'ordre, ils avaient décidés de rester derrière (Harry, Ron et Hermione), mais finalement, ils ont décidés de se rendre dans l'escalier et de regarder discrètement, mais personne ne les voyait (quoique pour Maugrey, faudrait voir!). Emily et les autres étaient descendus en bas, donc James et Lily l'ont vue avant!

_PÉC :_

_Hermione67 :_ Merci pour la review, ta patience aura portée fruit (on l'espère lol!) et si tu aimes les longs chapitres, tu seras servie avec celui-ci ;wink; )

_Forum des Créateurs (celui de la fic commune (bin le lchp dans le fond)) :_

_Pavati_ Ils ne se sont pas manifestés plus tôt car ils ne voulaient mettre aucun danger. Mais Harry est plus vieux et puis, c'est surtout par raison de sécurité qu'ils n'ont pas pu se manifester plus tôt, ou plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas fait en sorte que le « portoloin » les amènent plus tôt! Ils sont arrivés dans cette époque peu de temps avant d'arriver chez les Weasley. À noter qu'ils ont le même âge qu'en 1981 soit 21 ans!

P.S. : Lisez toutes les RaR, il y a des réponses à certaines questions que vous vous posiez peut-être également!


End file.
